


Cravings (Part II)

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [34]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boners, Cravings, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Brienne's appetite is back.Jaime is the first course.





	Cravings (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne is pregnant with Joanna Blue. At this point, they have four sons, Drew, Ty, Jason and Michael.

Cravings (Part II)

Jaime scraped the food remains from the last plate before putting it in the dishwasher. With a sponge, he wiped the kitchen counter and the dining table. He was washing his hands when he heard lumbering footsteps approaching the room. He turned and saw Brienne standing by the doorway.

Now five months pregnant, Brienne was glowing. Pregnancy was a good look on her but this time around, she was just fucking radiant. A lovely sheen on her usually rough, pale hair, brighter than usual sapphire eyes, freckles that seemed to have multiplied twice and an over-all softness in her body. Jaime’s mouth watered at the full shadow of her breasts under her shirt. His cock stirred at the roundness of her belly and the curve of her hip.

“Hey, wife, I thought you’d be in bed by now,” he told her, wiping his hands dry with a paper towel. “Are the boys giving you a hard time?” Their sons, Drew, Ty, Michael and Jason were usually well-behaved but there were times when they could give their parents hell. Putting clothes on and bedtime sometimes rendered the household into a warzone.

Brienne’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. “Um, no. I’m not. . .I mean, the boys are asleep now.”

“Oh.” Jaime disposed of the towel. He grinned. “Come to take your husband to bed, then?”

As an answer, Brienne suddenly went to him, moving surprisingly fast given how heavy her tummy looked. Then her fingers were in his hair, pulling his head down. Her full lips pressed a kiss, then another before devouring his mouth like a succulent treat.

They haven’t fucked in a while, which was understandable. Brienne had been plagued with constant nausea and headaches with this pregnancy. As of last week, she had begun to eat, her appetite without end. From the way she was kissing him, he was her next meal. His cock strained inside his pants but he wanted to make sure. He desired his wife but wouldn’t fuck her if she felt ill. It would be particularly cruel if she got him all hot only to have to run to the bathroom, though.

“Brienne. Wait, honey.” Reluctantly, Jaime pulled her away from him by the shoulders. Seven Hells. Her eyes were half-closed but nearly black with desire. Their quick kiss had given a sexy puffiness to her already-thick lips. Gods but it was always good to be wanted like this.

“You don’t want to?” Brienne didn’t hide her disappointment. She took a sudden interest at her feet.

“No, of course not! But are you sure? You’re okay?” He wanted to be sure.

Once again, Brienne thought to answer with action. She smirked as she unzipped his jeans. Jaime had to resist slamming his fists in the air and shouting in victory. But he was grinning. Hugely.

It threatened to split his face when Brienne got down on her knees.

Jaime’s groan was loud and rough as her fingers clamped on his ass while her other hand grasped his cock and rubbed. Her breath was warm and almost undid him as it stirred the curls and his straining flesh. When her lips wrapped around the bulbous head of his cock, his legs actually shook. Jaime closed his eyes, blindly grasping for the edge of the marble sink for balance.

Brienne would never be smooth when giving oral but she sucked him as if to take the entire length down her throat. Eagerness would always delight him instead of skill. _Brienne’s eagerness._ Her name was husky chants from his tight throat as her mouth and tongue lavished his cock. The wet sounds of her kisses were so fucking sexy in the quiet of the night. When she mouthed his balls, he thought he was going to die.

As wonderful as her mouth was, Jaime wished to fuck her properly. It was a fight dragging her away from his cock. He almost chuckled at her whine of protest, her full lips tightening in resistance around his cock but he managed to pull her from it. There was some struggle in pulling her back up to her feet but they managed. Jaime captured her mouth, tasting the slight salt of his own flavor in on her tongue while his hands divested her of her pants, her panties. Realizing what he was doing, Brienne moaned against his tongue and bought his hands to her breasts. She was still wearing her shirt but no more bra.

 _Seven hells, yes!_ Jaime thought, cupping the heavy flesh possessively.

Brienne suddenly turned away but she took his hand. She gave him a shy smile over her shoulder as she led him to the dining table. Jaime would rather fall back a bit to whistle at the sight of her freckled ass but he was desperate. The air smelled of her arousal already. Brienne put her hands on the table, thrusting her hips at him.

Jaime stood behind her, hands on her hips. But he didn’t take her right away. Instead, hands went to her front. One playing with her breasts under the shirt, feeling her nipples moisten. One palming her cunt and finding her swollen and dripping.

“Please, Jaime,” Brienne sounded tearful, thighs clenching around his hand. “Fuck me now.”

“One more kiss,”he demanded, tugging at her hair. He gripped her by the chin as he feasted on her soft, puffy mouth. Their tongues clashed and Jaime swore he was going to come. His control was in shreds, held only by threads.

Brienne bent towards the table, offering herself. Jaime showed his appreciation by giving her his cock.

There was no gentleness, no care in their fucking. It was wild, frenzied, animal fucking. Brienne crying out and demanding _more, harder._ Jaime’s fingers leaving purple marks on her thighs, her hips. Jaime grunting how much he wanted her, how he loved her. The latter was the magic statement because Brienne suddenly screamed, clenching around his cock as if to tear it off. Jaime roared, eyes rolling to the back of his head as her cunt squeezed greedily around his cock. He bit her on the shoulder as he fought to regain the control she nearly stole from him. Brienne thrust against him, her body stiffening. He plunged a finger past her curls, swept her labial lips apart and rubbed her clit roughly. She screamed again, this time his name.

She bucked against him a few more times before Jaime finally relinquished control and joined her in the storm. He poured into her, slamming his hips hard against her body, wanting to give her everything, telling her to take more, take all of him. Her hungry cunt needed no further convincing.

Brienne grunted and rested her head on her arms. She was panting. Her t-shirt has stuck to her skin due to sweat. Her arms gleamed pink. Jaime released his hold on her shoulder and soothed the purpling bite mark with his tongue. She shuddered, head falling against his shoulder. Her hand climbed to his hair and she turned, kissing him tiredly on the lips. “I missed you,” she whispered before they kissed some more.

He should take her to bed. He really should. But he was as wrung out as she was so the farthest they could make it was the living room. This time, Jaime could appreciate the sexy sight of Brienne’s round ass and soft thighs as she walked ahead of him. She refused to put her pants back on. Well, then, out of solidarity, neither would he. Happy pregnant wife, happy life, after all.

The sofa could be pulled out into a bed so at least there was a modicum of comfort for Brienne. He went to the study to get a colorful throw from there. When he returned, Brienne was already lying on her side, naked and looking like a sensual version of the Maiden. He would always see her as such. The smile she gave him was lazy but satisfied.

Jaime pulled off his t-shirt too. He spread the blanket over them and climbed in behind her. He smiled as Brienne pulled his hand to caress her breasts. Fuck. She felt so good. He gave a brief squeeze and she moaned, hips rubbing against his cock. Amazingly, his cock began to stir again.  Brienne froze.

Jaime flushed. “Sorry. It’s just that it’s been so long, wife.”

But Brienne kept his hand on her breasts. So Jaime kissed her sweaty nape. He decided to lick it. She tasted good.

“Well. . . I won’t mind a repeat in a while,” she said. Jaime felt her skin warm so he knew she was blushing.

“How long is in a while?” He asked, nibbling her ear, licking her. He pinched her nipple lightly and she sighed, long and happily.

“Don’t be mad, okay?”

“Why the fuck would I be mad, hmm?” He lowered his hand to caress her beautiful, round stomach.

Brienne was slow to turn. Jaime moved away a little to give her space. He caressed her pink, freckled cheek, the pillowy shape of her lips with his fingers. Her stomach was a gentle press against his. He looked in her beautiful eyes. He wanted their daughter to have her sapphire gaze. His fingers drifted down to her side before spreading them gently on her stomach.

“It’s just that. . .that was really vigorous what we just did,” she said, biting her lips and making it redder.

He grinned. “Indeed.”

“I want you to fuck me again.” She said. Jaime was thrilled. Pregnancy really loosened Brienne’s inhibitions.

“Yeah?” His eyes shone like raw emeralds. He rubbed her leg with his toe, enjoying the deepening pink on her cheeks.

“But I really want pizza first.”

“Huh?”

Brienne looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry. But I’m suddenly starving and I know it hasn’t been long since dinner—“

“Hey, wife. You don’t need to justify yourself, come on.” Jaime assured her, rising on his elbow. He tucked her hair behind her ear. “So, you want pizza?”

“Pizza with extra cheese and extra onions and peppers.” Brienne said, still blushing. “And pickles.”

“Pickles?”

“Yeah. Pickles. And I want chewy chocolate chip cookies and strawberry milkshake. I also want crispy noodles from House of Yi Ti. . .”

Jaime burst out laughing and kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled away, Brienne looked mortified.

“I’m eating like a pig,” she muttered.

“Nonsense. You’re pregnant.” Jaime flung the blanket off and left the bed.

“Where are you going?” Brienne demanded.

Jaime turned and was glad to see that despite her sharp tone, she was looking at him hungrily. Especially his cock. He wondered if he could substitute her craving for pickles with something a lot more satisfying.

“I need pen and paper to get everything down, wife. Now that you’ve mentioned crispy noodles and pizza, I’m suddenly craving them myself.”

“You’re the best husband ever,” Brienne said sweetly. “Have I mentioned I love you?”

As Jaime went to the study, he called over his shoulder, “You love me enough to drop pickles from the pizza?”

“I was thinking _you_ love me enough to let _me_ have pickles on it being that I’m carrying your cub, husband.”

Jaime returned to their sofa bed, this time with pen and paper. Brienne was sitting up and she welcomed him with a kiss. Jaime sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders as he poised a pen over the pad on his knee. As Brienne cuddled against him, he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Pickles on the pizza it is. The things I do for love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Thank you so much for reading. Comments and questions are welcome.
> 
> ___  
> I wrote this as a way of scrubbing the ulk of that Episode 3 scene from my mind.
> 
> If you want to read Part One: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4686947


End file.
